


Hug It Out

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: The Rogues' legacies like hugs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hug It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write hugs, so I wrote hugs.

As the shortest of the bunch, Axel is used to patronising comments and coos about his height from the older Rogues, and he's openly threatened to bite the next person to pat him on the head. Still, when Lashawn loops her arms around his shoulders from behind and rests her chin on top of his head, he lets her. That he doesn't mind one bit.

Lashawn is tall, taller even than Owen, which - to her surprise - in no way stops him from taking great delight in cheering _"c'mere, you!"_ and hoisting her off her feet in a big bear hug as she laughs and laughs.

Owen tends to find arms sneaking around his middle at odd times. Usually on rainy days. He'll scrub his fingers through Josh's curls and a warm hand down his back as Josh buries his face in his chest and squeezes tight.

Josh knows not all days are rainy, though, and a sunny day finds him being clutched tight by Billy as he summons an air current that fires them fifty feet into the air with a shared joyful scream.

Billy, at one time, had expected the same brief, feather-light hugs and kisses from Jerrie that he knew she shared at her family's soirees, but when she wraps her arms snugly around him and squeezes tight he remembers just how much she hates those parties. 

Jerrie finds that Axel's hugs are similarly unexpected; loud and cheeky and boisterous he may be, but he'll stop to hug his arms around her, his head nestled against her shoulder as he gently sways them both in a quiet moment, before rushing off to cause chaos amongst the original Rogues, laughing one moment and threatening to bite one of them the next.


End file.
